1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved ever-ready carrying case for photographic cameras and in particular to a case for securely retaining and supporting a camera of the compact collapsible type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying cases which permit a photograph to be taken without removing the camera from the carrying case are well known in the art and are often referred to as ever-ready cases. However, even though it is possible in these prior art instances to take photographs without removing the camera from the carrying case, it is nevertheless generally required that the camera be removed from the carrying case when the film is to be changed. This presents a recognizable disadvantage to the quick, efficient and convenient use of the camera.
Furthermore, the prior art is silent, or at best, has never completely solved the problem of providing a carrying case that will accommodate and adequately support a camera of the compact collapsible self-developing type which may take the form of a foldable camera of the single-lens reflex type which is folded to a slim compact storage configuration when not in use and which may be erected to a fully upright position when it is to be used. This is particularly true when considering a camera of the type disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,211 by Richard R. Wareham and Richard Paglia entitled Self-Developing Camera System where the camera includes a plurality of housing members which are pivotally coupled to one another for relative movement between the compact collapsed inoperative position and the extended or erected operative position.